How could this happen?
by ZeroNyxMaxwell
Summary: This is going to be the story of a journey of two trainers in a whole new Pokemon region, and how they will save the world. Or maybe... there's something more?


Chapter I

How could this happen?

"..."

"..."

Before the entrance to the city of Sterta there were a tall boy and a shorter girl. The male had long dark brown hairs that could touch his shoulders, surrounding his pretty face, made of stray blue eyes with long eyelashes, a tiny nose, faint signs of a freshly shaved beard and bloody red lips. His medium white skin was covered by his clothes: a white long sleeve shirt with a black and white pok **é** ball drawn on the heart, and over that there was a pitch black hoodie opened in the middle by a silver zip. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes, and his long grey coat reached his knees. He had some kind of menacious atmosphere around him, due to his serious expression. The girl instead was wearing a poker face. The girl had even longer hairs, and her angelic face and body made her seem a model. Her puppy eyes also had long eyelashes, but they were azure. She had a tiny nose and under that there were tiny lips, and her fair skin made her visage seem that of an angel. She too wore a light grey coat, over a pink sweater and light blue jeans. Her cute grey shoes were very little, and had pink laces. Her small figure made her seem the cutest thing, and her blank expression boosted that cuteness even more.

"..."

"..."

There was silence. There was so much silence that you could hear the weakest wind blowing. After a minute of stillness the girl finally talked to him: "Why are you following me" she said, clearly annoyed by the guy's presence, who replied in an emotionless tone:

"Because it clearly annoys you."

"Are you serious?! Stop it right now! Are you some kind stalker? I'm reporting you."

"Oh so you have a different expression than that, how cute. Anyway, of course I'm not. Didn't you hear what that old man at the Pokémon Day Care said? It's getting dangerous lately, even in this peaceful place, so it'd be better for the both of us if we traveled together."

"I heard him well but I'm fine alone, I've always been and look at me, I'm as fine as someone could possibly be, except for the anger that you're provoking me."

"Oh wow interesting, I really care about that."

"Should I stab you in your eyes repeatedly?"

"Oh wow frightening, I'm really scared."

"Grrr!"

The girl was almost ready to punch him in the stomach at full power, with tears on her eyes and the poker face totally gone. But the guy was also getting tired, and said: "Would you calm down and listen to me for a second? It's dangerous going alone outside the city, even for me. Also, my team is composed by an Eevee who got out of its egg less than an hour ago, and yours too! How are you gonna fight thugs and other ill-intentioned people like that! Also, I got here today and have no idea where to go or what to do! Would it really harm you that much helping me out for one day or two?". Then they both fell silent.

They didn't open their mouths for the longest minute, both had finally calmed down but were too embarassed to say something. They both had red cheeks, due to a mix of cold air and uneasiness, then said at the same time, looking in different directions: "I'm sorry."

They got even more embarassed and silent, but the guy turned to her and said, while still looking somewhere else with an arm behind his neck: "I'm sorry for imposing myself on you, but you know what happened right? Without you I would be all alone, and the same goes for you. We don't have a choice but to walk together till we get to the nearest city. So I would really appreciate if you came with me...". His face was red as blood and his eyes were looking kind of sad. The girl finally settled down after listening to him: "Well, I do admit that was childish of me... and it's true that all the new trainers here are gone... I'm sorry..." and then bowed. The guy sighed, reached out to her and asked her:

"Say... I'm Spiro, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is... Serah. You can call me Serah"

"Nice to meet you, Serah"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Spiro!"

The two of them finally smiled at each other, shaking hands. There seemed to be an aura of happiness around them, as the two finally made peace.

"Listen Spiro, before we head out, can you buy me something to eat from that stand over there? Here's the money, you can take something for yourself too"

"No, I can't, sorry"

"There's no need to be shy! Take it and go, don't worry about it, it's just money!"

"That's not the problem. The moment I turn away you're gonna take off and leave me here right?"

"..."

"..."

There was silence again

"Oh... n-n-no, w-why w-would I d-d-do that?"

"You can't tell lies without making others notice you know that?"

"Grrr!"

It looked like there was fire in her eyes, the angel was just a cute little devil after all, or at least this is what Spiro thought.

"Look let's just go okay? We've only lost time here, and I can`t afford to waste too much of that"

He suddenly got serious, and had a sad yet determined look, as he started walking on the stony path ahead.

"...alright, I'll stick with you for a while. But do not act too friendly towards me. Also, my real name is Hope, so call me Hope."

"You even gave me a fake name? Just what do you think I am?"

"A pain."

"Guess it was my fault for even asking that to someone like you."

"What do you mean by that?!"

And so the two started their journey together, each one of them with their personal objective. Will their bond somehow improve? Or will it get even worse? Who are they exactly? Only time will tell...


End file.
